boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormy Weather
"Stormy Weather" is the sixteenth episode of season three of Boy Meets World, and the 61st episode overall. It first aired on February 9, 1996. The episode was written by Susan Meyers & Jeff Menell and directed by Jeff McCracken. Plot It seems like Eric's internship at WIXB is taking over the rest of his life. He's going there before school (so he can't give Cory a ride) and spending all his time there after school, as well. His parents fret that he won't listen to them, but they agree that he's an adult because he'll be turning 18 in two days. Eric's internship is affecting his school work as well. His grades are lagging, and he just won't get started on an essay about the Civil War for Mr. Feeny. Eric says he's going to do it, but Mr. Feeny warns him if he doesn't do the paper, he'll fail and therefore won't graduate. Over at the station, though, things are going swimmingly for Eric. He's always on top of the tasks that Pat Darby, his boss, gives to him and he even agrees to launder the pants of Cal Kilbride, weatherman and local celebrity. Back at school, Mr. Williams voices concerns for Eric as well, but Eric isn't interested. He rushes back to the station just in time for an emergency. Rich Herrera, the backup weatherman, didn't show, and there's nobody to replace him. After Eric demonstrates just how easy it is, Pat Darby decides to use Eric, and Eric does excellently. Eric returns home to praise from his parents, and another reminder from Mr. Feeny. Alan tells Eric that he should be graduating, but Eric decides that WIXB is a better place, and to everyone's protest, announces he doesn't intend to go back to school. The following morning, Eric and his parents fight over the subject, with Alan telling Eric that he cannot care for himself, even though he's legally an adult. Eric storms out of the house to the station, where he does another day's of weather forecasts. Eric feels like his future is here, especially when they throw him a surprise party on the air. But it is all fake, and nobody really seems to care. When Eric reveals that he quit school, Pat tells him that he cannot keep him on anymore, as the internship is for students only. However, he tells Eric if he gets a college diploma, he'll be welcome back any time. Alan shows up at the station to apologize. He says his father reacted the same way when Alan decided to join the Navy instead of going to college, and he doesn't want to make that mistake with his son. They hug, and all is forgiven. The next day, Eric shows up to Mr. Feeny's class with a complete essay in hand. He sits in the front row, and prepares to learn. Meanwhile, Shawn and Dana grow concerned when Mr. Turner and Dana's mom, Susan Maguire, meet and hit it off. They go on a date, and Shawn and Dana worry endlessly. When they arrive home, they announce that they decided not to continue, for fear that it might ruin Shawn and Dana's relationship. As Shawn and Dana return to normal while hanging out at Chubbie's, Dana see something disturbing: Mr. Turner hitting on her aunt. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews Guest Cast * Larisa Oleynik as Dana Pruitt * Brandon Maggart as Pat Darby * John O'Hurley as Cal Kilbride, * Matt Kirkwood as Stage Manager * Rosalind Allen as Susan Maguire, Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3